


Sugary, Saccharine, Sweet

by zarahjoyce



Series: KDrama [21]
Category: Korean Drama, 진심이 닿다 | Touch Your Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Drabbles about Oh Yoon Seo and Kwon Jung Rok (initially published over at tumblr)
Relationships: Kwon Jung Rok/Oh Yoon Seo
Series: KDrama [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/762165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The simplest way to tell a person one likes that he is liked is, perhaps, for one to _actually_ tell that person that he is liked.

“ _Or,_ ” Oh Yoon Seo tells herself, smiling all the while, “I can just let that person see it through my actions.”

Which is why she makes his coffee the way he wants, contacts his clients just as he had instructed her to, and anticipates his needs even when he hasn’t mentioned them yet.

This is also why, when she noticed that he’s too immersed in a case the third time this week to actually order his dinner, she asks her manager to buy her some ramen - intending for him to eat it.

“You need something to warm your tummy,” she says, setting down the ramen in front of him at his table. “That way, you can think and work better.”

He blinks at the meal, then at her. “I didn’t ask for this,” Jung Rok tells her.

“I know. But, you’re going to eat it anyway.” She winks at him.

He sighs. 

Then after a while he says, “Miss Oh Jin Shim.”

“Hmm?”

He then proceeds to give her _this look_ \- the one that makes her stomach flutter about, the one that makes her feel as though he’s _juuuuust_ about to confess his undying love for her–

“You can go home now,” Jung Rok says, turning to his computer again. “I can finish up here.”

…oh.

_Well._

He can always confess to her _another_ day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it’s me again.

You look beautiful, Miss Oh Jin Shim; but then you always do

I miss you. I wish I can see you again

but for now I’ll make do with this. Looking up at you like this.

I’ll do what I can to make you happy

even if it ends up making me miserable.

I miss you, Miss Oh Jin Shim.

I wish we had more time together.

I wish for so many things. For you. With you. 

But, for now–

Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

His lips are always so soft, warm, as they melt with yours.  
  
Your heart thuds, almost painfully, every time he draws away.  
  
You wish, how you wish, _yes, kiss me again._  
  
When he doesn’t, you smile at him and draw nearer, yourself.  
  
You both don’t need to ask, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well?” Oh Jin Shim did a little twirl and batted her eyelashes at him. “What do you think?”  
  
Kwon Jung Rok blinked. What was being asked of him, exactly? “Of what?”  
  
She lowered her arms to her sides and said, “Of my dress, silly! What do you think of it?”  
  
Obligingly, he stared at her clothes. “It looks… warm,” he responded after a long pause.  
  
“Warm?” Jin Shim gave him a blank look.  
  
“Yes.” Remembering something, he continued, “Kim Se Won has drapes with the exact same shade of your dress. Let me just–” Jung Rok placed a hand on her clothed arm and moved it up and down. “Ah. I knew it. They even have the same texture. Those were–”  
  
“Are you– _ya!_ Are you saying my dress looks like _drapes?_ ” she squealed, looking positively horrified.  
  
Oh no. Did he say something wrong? Hoping to rectify the situation he said, “ _Expensive_ drapes. We only used them during winter.”  
  
He couldn’t quite understand why Oh Jin Shim refused to talk to him the entire day after that.


End file.
